


Of Caderas Part Two

by iamawoken



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I am not sure how they got this far, Interracial Relationship, Smut, also they are a mess, but they did, they really love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamawoken/pseuds/iamawoken
Summary: Callum and Rayla leave the club a little flustered...What will happen when they are alone again?
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Of Caderas Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideRadiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideRadiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Caderas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613804) by [CyanideRadiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideRadiance/pseuds/CyanideRadiance). 



> So Cyanide wrote the fantastic fic tagged here. This is the follow up that for some reason I felt like I had to write. Please enjoy!

Rayla couldn’t help but giggle as Callum hid behind her outside the entrance to the club. 

“Have you ordered the Uber, Ray?” His voice was still shaky. Rayla giggled again as she pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. While it had not been her plan to set Callum off like this, she was certainly pleased with herself.

She shifted her hips and pushed back into Callum.

“Mmmmm, Rayla? What are you doing...you’ve already caused enough damage tonight.”

“Oh, Lover Boy, I am nowhere near done with you for the night.”

“Yes, yes, waffles. I am very much looking forward to waffles. But first, we have to get home, I am a mess!”

“Oh look! The Uber has arrived. In you go, Callum!”

With that, she opened the door to the SUV she had summoned to pick them up. Callum quickly settled in the back, ensuring that the driver couldn’t see the very-much-not-an-accident Rayla had caused.

Wordlessly, the car sped off in the direction of their apartment. 

For her part, Rayla still had an itch that needed to be scratched. She rubbed her thighs together and squeezed the hand she had placed in between her legs to try and provide some relief for herself. But it was no use. 

She looked over to see how Callum was faring. Wordlessly, he was staring at the spot on his pants that had become a little darker from the moisture, softly shaking his head. Rayla leaned into him and whispered into his ear, ignoring the seatbelt she should have fastned when the SUV had taken off.

“You know, it really is no use. I am just going to get you dirty all over again.” She watched as her words had their desired effect. Callum’s face went red as he quickly shifted himself to hide the already growing bulge in his pants.

As he did, Rayla caught his eyes drifting. First, to her chest, where her crop top revealed the skin on her shoulders and the slight bust to her upper body. Then to her thighs, which had been rendered even more shapely by the almost non existence of her shorts.

He reached out with his left hand and firmly grasped her right thigh.

Immediately, Rayla felt the familiar itch in between her legs. With each tender touch and squeeze of her leg, Callum got closer to the source. She could not believe that this nerd could drive her up the wall like he did. Six months ago, she was going to kill him. Now, they were going back to the apartment they lived in together for an evening of fun.

She was snapped back to reality when she felt his hand worm its way in between her legs. She reddened.

“Callum, we are in an Uber, what are you doing!”

“Is this not the result your were going for, Luna,” he nipped in her ear.

Oh fuck. She gasped, nearly scandalized. Why the hell did he sayher street name like that? And why did it have this effect? Maybe it was the way he said it? Or maybe it was the meaning behind it. There was a strange combination of the danger and adrenaline she related with that name, and when it was paired with the intense need to take Callum into her, no one was safe.. 

She opened her inner thighs just enough so that his fingers could lace their way into her shorts. She made a little grunt as Callum’s fingers entered her.

She knew she was wet, she had been since they walked into the club. It had been her plan all along to get them to this moment. But she did not expect for him to respond like this. 

Given that there was so much moisture to play with, Callum quickly moved his index finger to her bundle of nerves above her entrance. There, he slowly began to rub. His other fingers traced around her opening, teasing her as he continued to apply pressure.

Rayla squirmed again, realizing that here underwear were now soiled, as well.

As the intensity of Callum’s rubbing increased, Rayla couldn’t help but arch her back and push deeper into his still present hand. She could feel the tension building.

“Well, love birds, this is your stop. Please go find a room, my car has seen enough.” The Uber driver didn’t sound pleased. They were definitely not getting a 5-star passenger rating.

Rayla felt Callum’s fingers remove themselves before she even had a chance to move. He awkwardly hid his hands as he tried to find somewhere to wipe the excessive amount of moisture. 

Rayla felt practically all the blood in her body rush to her face.

“Let’s go, Callum! Thank you, sir!” Rayla was already out of the car and practically dragging Callum behind her.

“What the fuck was that, Lover Boy?” 

Callum smiled slyly at her, “You know exactly what that was, Ray. You started this, it’s time for you to finish it.”

She was shocked. It was unlike him to be this...aggressive. She was into it.

Next thing she knew, she was grabbing Callum’s hand, still wet with her juices. That should be gross, right? Rayla was pretty sure she should have been grossed out. Instead, she felt the itch from earlier return even stronger. 

“Lets go Lover Boy, we need to get upstairs, now.”

She was practically dragging him now. As soon as the elevator door was closed, she pressed him into the wall with one hand by his head, and the other by his torso. She had 56 floors until they would reach their destination, and she had every intention of effectively using that time.

Her kisses were wet and sloppy as her tongue looked to find purchase on Callum’s skin. Her hands slipped under his shirt so she could feel up underneath. Quickly, she snaked her free hand down and into his pants. He jumped a little upon her first grasp, but leaned into her immediately, placing both of his hands on her barely covered behind.

There was that warmth and tension, again, creeping its way into her core. For several floors they stayed in that position as Rayla dragged her hand past Callum’s manhood. As she moved deeper into his pants, she became aware of the sticky, wet, substance still coating his skin. She smiled, remembering his moans in the club. Still, she was happy to see that he was fully erect again.

She moved past the moisture, taking some of it with her, as she firmly grasped his sack. She could tell the arousal from this contact was different for him. Rather than keening and pushing closer to her as he did when she was stroking him, he simply sighed. She felt him flex the muscles that would soon power the relief to her ministrations. She continued to work them, feeling around the smoothness of his balls and the softness of his sack. She wanted to drop down to her knees and lick him, but they were close now.

The elevator dinged only a moment later as the doors opened into the foyer of their apartment. Rayla had always thought their place was ridiculous. The moment she had agreed to move in with him, he had purchased, literally, the most expensive apartment in the entire city. She supposed that his father’s criminal empire did have some benefits.

Now, Callum was practically dragging her from the elevator. She gently removed her hand from his pants as they crossed the foyer into the “great room” and into the kitchen. Callum pressed her against the counter as he stole a needy kiss.

“You are in quite the rush now, aren’t you?” She said breathily as his hands came to her thighs. “Cal!,” Rayla let out an uncharacteristic squeal. Callum had grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her to the counter. She barely had time to recognize his hand pulling at her clubbing shorts. She chuckled as she helped him slip them off, revealing the already wet lips of her entrance beneath. 

Callum stared hungrily for a few beats before he reached toward her mid drift, grabbing at the fabric covering her breasts. He pulled up, and the final piece of clothing covering her was gone.

Rayla watched as Callum stepped back a little to take a look at her. She felt the heat rising to her face as she noticed the look he was giving her. It melted her heart every time.

Shyly, she asked, “wWat is it, Callum?”

He smiled, the carnal desire briefly disappearing from his face, “I just feel so lucky to have you, Ray. Not only are you stunningly beautiful, but you have such a kind heart. I am really glad you decided not to kill me.”

Rayla scoffed at that but returned his smile. “Thank you, Callum. I’ll remember that next time I put a bullet between someone’s eyes for money. Now please get over here so we can make a mess of this counter, and I can be even more glad that I didn’t kill you.”

With that, Rayla saw the carnal desire flicker back into his eyes. As he approached her, he leaned down a little so his head would be level with her entrance. Callum then spread her legs wide and brought his hands down to begin their work. 

First, he slipped his right fingers into her, coating them in her moisture. He transferred some to his left fingers as he brought his head down. Now, all Rayla could see was his head, inching closer and closer to her. 

His tongue made contact first, sending a wave of pleasure down her spine. She arched her back and mindlessly pushed her hips into Callum’s face. Rather than backing away, he pushed his tongue deeper. She could feel the warmth of the muscle moving around inside of her. Soon, though, he moved his focus to the bundle above her entrance, choosing to focus his attention there.

At first, he was gentle, slowing rolling the nub around with his tongue. Soon, Rayla felt herself panting. Her itch was only getting worse with each passing moment and this teasing was not helping. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, and gently tugged.

“Callum, like you mean it!”

She felt the smile against her lower lips as he increased the force and pace. Quickly, he brought his fingers, still coated with her juices into her. He pressed them in and out as he continued to stimulate with his tongue. 

Rayal moaned, there was just so much going on down there. She looked at her lover-boy, wondering where he had learned to love like this. She chuckled as she briefly envisioned him nose deep in a book after their first steamy kiss. He was such a nerd, but he was hers.

“God, Callum, please don’t stop!” She whined. She was so close. She felt the itch being scratched, it would just take a little more…

Then, suddenly, it all stopped. She became briefly aware of his lips leaving hers and moving to her chest. He planted soft kisses around and on her nipples as he brought his hand to cup both breasts. 

His lips came to her mouth. She tasted the faint bitterness of herself on him as his tongue found hers. He traced around her mouth, looking for any way to get closer. He just couldn’t stop teasing.

The itch worse than ever, she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and brought him to meet her gaze, 

“I hope you know, I am going to make you cum faster than you have in your entire life, Callum. You have to pay for what you are doing for me.”

Her heart softened at the wordless smile he gave her in return. It was full of adoration, love, and anticipation. 

With one quick motion, Rayla pulled his shirt off, hopped off the counter and quickly dragged him to her favorite couch. She pushed him into the cushion and unbuttoned his jeans. One more quick motion later and she was staring at his throbbing manhood. Foaming at the tip, she was sure she would be able to fulfill her promise.

She straddled him as he took a quick breath in. Rayla took her hand to his face and gently cupped his cheek, “Not yet, Love, not yet.”

She maneuvered her hands to make sure his manhood was lying flat. Then, she began to slide across it, allowing her wetness to transfer to him. He was shuddering, panting even. Rayla then pulled herself closer to her lover, enveloping him in a tight hug. Her breasts pressed into him, her lips met his and she closed her eyes as she kissed him. This kiss was different from the others. It was as if she could feel his feelings of warmth and love for her transferred to her lips. As she broke away, she opened her eyes and met the gaze of his intelligent emeralds. 

Before all of this, before Callum, she wasn’t sure if her life had meaning. Now, after these last six months, she was sure it did. She pressed her forehead against his as she lifted her hips and grabbed his length. It slid in easily, pressing against her inner walls.

Rayla let a small moan escape her mouth as she witnessed Callum sigh and close his eyes again. Slowly, she began to move up and down, the gentle slaps of her behind meeting his legs the only sound in their entire apartment. 

As she increased the speed, Callum grabbed onto her thighs, digging his fingers in. The tinge of pain mixed with the pleasure of having him inside of her almost sent her over the edge. Almost.

Next, she placed her hands behind her on Callum’s knees. She then began to lean back, opening her chest and hips. She observed her boyfriend watch in awe as her muscles contorted to allow her to press this form towards him. He now had a clear view of each time he entered and exited her. Rayla knew it was a turn on for him, and to her benefit, the new position had the effect of making his manhood feel even larger inside of her.

Her ever present itch was finally being scratched. Each movement, though, only made it worse. It was driving her crazy.

“Ray? I am going to go faster now, is that ok?” His face was contorted in pleasure, but it seemed that he couldn’t get enough, either.

“Do it,” was Rayla’s only response.

The thrusts came more often now. She wanted him as deep as he could go, and judging by the force he was exerting, he felt the same. When Rayla glanced down, she could see he was coated in a thick, white, substance. She smiled to herself, she enjoyed being this worked up.

After what seemed like ages, the release came. For Rayla, it was gradual, at first. The itch began to dissipate, only to be replaced by wild spasms of every muscle in her body. As she cried out Callums name, she dropped back to her knees, placed her hands on his chest and arched her back. 

Beneath her, Callum keened, and pushed deeper just as she arched her back. At the sound of his name, she felt Callum’s muscle begin to twitch inside of her. Spasm after spasm, she felt a tiny hot pin prick inside of her. She knew the mess that awaited her on the other side of this moment, but she couldn’t care less.

“Ahhhh, Callum, what a night!” She leaned into him, not bothering to pull him out of her. He brought his hand to her face and moved a strand of platinum white hair out of her hooded eyes.

“Rayla, it's not even 10pm...We were at the club for 15 minutes.”

“But it was a fun 15 mintues, Lover Boy. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it. There’s an exhibitionist in you yet.” She winked. 

He chuckled, “indeed it was, Ray, but this was even more fun.”

“Mmmmmm, ‘twas,” she responded sleepily.

“Ray….”

“Mmmm, ‘sss?”

“Are you really going to fall asleep like this? You are leaking all over me”.”

“Seems like a you problem, Callum,” she said as she pushed her naked, wet, body closer to him.

Callum chuckled and pulled her tighter.

“Ray?”

“Mmmmmmmmm?”

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do. And I love you” with that, she lifted her head ever so slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

She wasn’t sure what the point had been before him, but now she knew. Now she had a point. And she would do everything in her power to make sure nothing got in their way. But that was a worry for another day. Now, it was time to sleep.


End file.
